criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Juniper
Juniper Cooper (1985–2018) was the victim in Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy), prior to which she made minor appearances in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) and Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy). Profile Juniper was a 33-year-old DreamLife employee, serving as the mascot of the company's VR game as well as the model for its virtual hostess. She had platinum blonde hair wrapped around a donut with a sky-blue streak and platinum earrings. She wore a shiny platinum breastplate with a sky-blue choker with a matching skirt and gloves. Additionally, she sported a pair of platinum boots and pink lipstick. Events of Criminal Case Gone Pear-Shaped During DreamLife's launch party of their new VR system, Rozetta Pierre told the guests to wear the system and play the game with help from Juniper, the game and the system's hostess. Upon wearing glasses, the player saw Juniper welcoming them to DreamLife VR. She said that in the game, the player could explore the endless possibilities in their own dream virtual world. Murder on the Dance Floor Juniper reappeared after Rupert invited the player to wear his VR headset. In the game, Juniper welcomed Rupert to the Buckingham Palace, where he would be having afternoon tea with the Queen. Murder details Juniper was found on the DreamLife stand in the Greens' Tech Convention, with half of her face blown off. The murder weapon was immediately registered as Juniper's VR headset rigged with explosives, as Jones and the player had witnessed her headset blowing up and killing her instantly. As the murder weapon was well connected with a remote detonator, and confirmed the killer watched her die, it proved that the killer had knowledge in electronics. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Juniper's brother, beat cop Tim Cooper. Upon admitting to the murder, Tim said that his father had been dying and had wanted to see Juniper for the last time. Instead of visiting him, however, Juniper merely sent a VR headset to her father so he could talk to her in the game. Out of love for his daughter, his father started playing the game all the time, eventually dying while talking to the virtual Juniper. Angry that his sister showed no remorse or sadness, Tim rigged Juniper's headset with explosives and detonated the bomb while he was watching her during the convention. Judge Powell sentenced Tim to 40 years in prison. Trivia *Juniper's death at the hands of her brother is one of the instances of domestic homicide in The Conspiracy. Case appearances *Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy; virtual appearance) *Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy; virtual appearance) *Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy) Gallery JuniperConspiracyMi.png|Juniper, as seen in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy) and Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy). Juniper_11-mikprofile-donotsteal.png|Juniper, appearing before her death in Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy). Juniper_Body.png|Juniper's body. TCooperConspiracy.png|Tim Cooper, Juniper's brother and killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims